


Your the only one

by crazymultifandoms



Category: Station 19
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazymultifandoms/pseuds/crazymultifandoms
Summary: Andy And Ryan are the greatest love story ever! Andy knows that and so does Ryan, but what is known is if Ryan survives being shot by a gun by Little Milo. Will their love continue? Will they end up together? Will Andy chose Ryan once for all or will Sullivan steal her heart! Will justice be served?Read to find out!I don't own character or previous stories, but new ideas are ALL MY OWN!
Relationships: Randy - Relationship Ryan and Andy
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Gunshot 

Just a four-year-old boy 

I put pressure on Ryan's chest as he put his hand right under mine. 

My voice was soft "Stay with me Ryan, stay awake just stay awake!"  
My dad came in and I knew everything would be fine " what happened?"   
I looked at him, scared " he was shot, don't ask! JUST SAVE HIM!" 

My dad took him away.  
I wanted so badly to go, but I had Milo and the baby to worry about.   
I knew a social worker would arrive soon after hearing of all this.

A second aid-cart brought us to the hospital.  
A social worker looked at me " Andy Hererra"  
I looked at her "you're the social worker..."  
She looked at me, with no emotion on her face " I am... I'm the social worker on Milo's case... his mom"   
I looked at her " she's at a different hospital... but this isn't good for her." 

She looked at me " she's looking at hard time depending on what happens to your friend  
but either way, it's not good." 

I looked at her " I can't... not right now I have to check on my friend."


	2. Chapter 2

I saw where they were treating Ryan. 

There was so much blood 

some of it was on me. 

I stood outside the trauma room, watching the doctors pack his wound. 

Dr. Pierce yelled " Let's get him to the OR! NOW!" 

I looked at her " doctor pierce!" 

She looked at me "Andy.... is he with you?"

I broke down " he's my best friend... he told me he loved me.  
" She looked at me " hey I have to get him to surgery. I don't know how it will go but we're going to do our best to save him." 

I was all alone.   
I didn't want to lose Ryan.   
I knew through all this that I loved him. I do. 

My dad came to sit with me 

I did not say a word 

He put his arms around me " it's ok"


	3. Chapter 3

We waited to hear about Ryan.  
I couldn't lose him.   
He was my person, my everything.  
tears slid down my face. 

The unexpected faced.

Ruby showed up, she was stitched up "Andy"   
I looked at her " He... Ryan is dying!  
She looked at me " I'm sorry" 

I looked at her " no no no you're not sorry!   
you had an unlicensed gun and your four-year-old shot my best friend!  
you could have asked for help,   
for protection but now you're going to go down   
for this BECAUSE OF WHAT!"   
SHE LOOKED AT ME "PLEASE I AM SORRY... REALLY" 

The police came " mam your under arrest put your hands behind your back"  
She pleaded "Andy please!"  
I looked at her " I have nothing to say"

Dr. Pierce came out and all I could think about is Ryan " is he ok?"  
She looked at me " he's stable. He lost a lot of blood and we did a repair of his heart. We won't know how he is until he wakes up."  
I looked at her wiping the tears from my face " can I see him?  
She nodded " of course"


	4. Chapter 4

He was still asleep. 

He had an oxygen mask over his mouth. 

Dr. Pierce led me to his room " we won't know when he'll wake up...  
but you can sit and talk to him"   
I nodded "thanks" 

I sat next to him, holding his hand " hey Ry!"   
For all that happened, he looked peaceful.  
He looked at ease.   
I talked some more " You saved me! I don't know if that's something to be happy about...   
in this situation but you saved me.   
You're going to be ok Ryan.   
You're safe and I never got to say what I was going to say....  
but maybe it's not the time" 

I held his hand, he was warm. 

My dad followed " he will be ok"  
I looked at him " dad"   
He looked at me, putting his hands on my shoulders " Ryan's gonna be just fine Andy"

A tear ran down my face " he told me he loves me"   
My dad looked at me " I know"   
I looked at him "how do you know?"   
He looked at me "Andrea... Ryan has always loved you... I've always known it." 

I looked at him " I just hope he wakes up... so I can tell him that"   
My dad looked at me " he will... Ryan's strong"


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at his hand. 

My dad had left so I thought. 

He probably just went to the waiting room

far enough away but close enough just in case I need him. 

I looked at Ryan's hand and gently held it with just a little squeeze   
"Ryan I do love you. I love you I don't think I ever stopped loving you.   
Through everything, I have always loved you. You didn't let me say that  
but I do love you with everything." 

I didn't know how things would end. I held him, with tears rushing down my cheeks  
" Ryan please don't leave me.  
I can't lose someone else.   
I can't go through another loss.   
I love you and  
I know I told you about Sullivan   
but I don't know if that was ever real.  
I love you I know I do.  
and I see everything with you" 

I softly cried " please don't go Ry"   
Ryan spoke "An-An-Andy!" 

He lifted his mask " I love you"   
I held him, tight "Ry"   
He looked at me " ouch"   
I peeled back " sorry"

He looked at me " what happened?"  
I looked at him " you got shot.... Ruby had an unregistered gun at the apartment  
and Milo found it... and well we don't need to think about that now what matters  
is that you're ok!" 

Ryan looked at me " we're ok.... and is it true?"  
I looked at him " Is what true?"   
He took my hand " do you really... love me?  
" I smiled as a tear dripped down my face " I do Ry. I always have!" 

He kissed me "I'm never leaving Seattle again..."


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks in the hospital.   
I visited Ryan every day.  
I came between shifts.   
Everyone convinced me to take sick time off,   
but I couldn't do that.   
I also couldn't leave Ryan.   
I couldn't leave him again.  
Being in the hospital though.  
I knew he was ok.   
My dad stayed with him when I couldn't. 

But Today Ryan was going home. 

He was coming home with me and Maya. 

I walked next to him as they wheeled him out of the hospital " you ready?"   
He looked at me " for 6 weeks of me laying in bed,   
doing nothing until I recover...   
no, but I guess it beats the hospital food"

We got home

Ryan went to the bedroom

I looked at Maya "you don't care that Ryan is here, do you?"  
She shook her head " no it's fine... good. it's good. I think it's great for you guys to be back together."   
I looked at her " I didn't expect any of this but it's what I want and it's for the best."


End file.
